


Sprawled

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't take his eyes off Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprawled

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ficlet to accompany [this photo](http://alexoloughlinrocks.com/galleries/v/photoshoots/2011/gq_style/GQStyle_04.jpg.html) from the GQ shoot.

Danny can’t help himself; as much as he’s trying not to, he can’t help but _look_. Because Steve’s sitting there – no, Steve’s _lounging_ there, shirtless again and legs sprawled out, and all Danny can think about is the swell of Steve’s cock against the soft material of his sweatpants, and how much he wants to get down there on his knees and mouth his way across the soft grey cloth until he can feel Steve hardening under his touch, until he can pull the sweatpants down (and Jesus, Steve’s not even tied them up, the drawstring’s just hanging loose, accentuating what’s underneath…) and get his lips round Steve’s cock, swallow him down and make him lose it…

…and then he catches Steve’s eye, sees the wicked, wicked half smirk on his lips, and his mouth goes dry because, fuck it, the bastard _knows_ …

He can feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair, and Christ, how much more obvious can he be, but he can’t look away, can’t take his eyes off Steve, feels his blood rush south as Steve drags his thumb across his lower lip, as if calculating, considering… and all the things that mouth could do, all the things that Danny wants that mouth to do, all the hot, dirty things that Danny’s been trying not to think about overtake him in a rush and suddenly he can’t _breathe_ …

“Danny,” Steve says, voice low and brooking no argument, “Danny, come here.”

And really, what choice has he got?


End file.
